


Our kind Sanji

by Mavsvermillion



Category: One Piece
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gen, Nakamaship, Post-Whole Cake Island, Vinsmoke Sanji-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 10:56:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20357326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mavsvermillion/pseuds/Mavsvermillion
Summary: “You are too kind, Sanji.” Luffy expresses himself, smiling





	Our kind Sanji

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! How are you?
> 
> This is my first ever One Piece fanfic. I am in love with all those Sanji-centric stories so I made my own. 
> 
> * I love Sanji so much that it breaks my heart to see his past painful memories T.T
> 
> DISCLAIMER: GOda owns One Piece <3
> 
> I hope you like it. Don't forget to leave a comment. mwa

“Sanji! Food! Meat! Food! Meat!” Luffy demands from the cook happily and hungrily. 

“_Hai hai_, Captain!” The cook surrendered to his Captain’s wailing. 

The Strawhats gathered around the big table, starving and have been craving for Sanji’s delicious meals. It’s been a long time since they’ve eaten Sanji’s cooking. Ever since Sanji was taken away, they’ve been eating random shits, whatever they could cook just to kill the hunger. Now, they are in Wano with the rest of the crew. And Sanji is back.

“Dinner is ready, guys!” Sanji serves his plates of various meat, vegetables and salads alike, paired with fruit juices and sakes. 

Of course, everyone is overjoyed, finally a real meal to eat!

Well, except for Sanji. Sanji was just behind the counter table, observing his nakamas devouring his dishes. Nami and Robin sharing girl talks; Luffy eating left and right while talking, Zoro drinking his favorite booze; Brook, Chopper, Usopp and Franky sharing their encounters with Big Mom. 

Big Mom....

Sanji knew how frightening it was to deal with the Yonkos... that's why he sacrificed himself to save his crew from Big Mom. But she was too powerful to almost destroy the Thousand Sunny; well thanks to Jimbei that he protected it from her... 

Luffy, Jimbei and others were injured because of her and her family. 

“ _ Fuck, it was because of me. Because I am weak _ .” He thought to himself. Guilty.

They just managed to escape somehow because Germa helped them too.

He starts to overthink again. He took out his favorite cigarette from his chest pocket, lit it and inhaled deeply - calming himself from his deep thoughts.

Sanji closes his eyes and sighs..

“G _ erma.. I wonder - _ “ his thoughts continued..

_ “If Germa is alive somehow, will they come back and harm me - or my nakamas again? They hate me to death. But I warned them to stay the fuck away from us and they promised. Fuck, I hate this feeling. I hate my blood family the most. I hate myself for being weak. I—“ _

“Oi” The green-haired swordsman snaps Sanji out from his thoughts. He opened his eyes, surprised and looks up to see Zoro and everyone else staring at him with concern in their eyes. Apparently, he was slouching down, deep in his thoughts, with his cigarette wasting away in his hand. He didn’t hear everyone is calling for him. 

“Eh?” He manages to say. 

“Are you okay, Sanji?” Chopper asks worriedly. 

“We’ve been calling you many times, Cook.” Zoro added. Crossing his arms on his chest. Like he is impatient. 

Sanji just stares at them and replied, “uh - y-yeah, I am fine, - ah you guys want another meat? Ah, sake? I- “ Panics radiates in his voice.

“Sanji.” The captain of the Strawhats spoke. Sanji stands worriedly still. 

“ Sorry. I wasn’t paying atten-“ Sanji looks down, embarrassed, but Luffy suddenly stopped him mid-sentence. 

“We will defeat them if they show their faces to you or us again.” Luffy declares just like how he declared war against Big Mom and Kaido. Never frightened. Always so sure. 

Sanji was stunned, eyes wide open. Everyone was just quiet as their captain spoke in seriousness. 

_ What. How did he—  _

“W-what are you talking about, Luffy?” Sanji tensed.

“Germa is still alive somewhere somehow, I am sure of it. They are as strong as what everyone had said. Is that what you are thinking right now, Sanji?” Luffy looked at him in the eyes.

The mention of Germa makes Sanji trembles, as his traumatic past came rushing back after seeing his blood family, the Vinsmokes again.

_ SANJI IS A FAILURE - is what he always hears from them. _

“I- I wasn’t thinking abou-“ Sanji stops himself. He sighs. Defeated.

_ “Luffy is right. He is always right.” _

“And If they ever show up to you again, we will defeat them. We will protect you. I swear.” Luffy added, still eyes on Sanji. 

“Our captain is right, Sanji-kun.” Robin smiled, always agreeing to whatever Luffy says. Ever since Luffy saved her life.

“You are our precious nakama, Sanji. So believe in us just like how we believe in you.” Nami has spoken. 

The normal Sanji, by now would be dancing or doing his perverted act but He was just standing there, shaken up and hurting.

“Of course, you have God Usopp on your side, Sanji!” Usopp boasted.

“And I will heal whatever’s hurting you, Sanji!” Chopper giggles.

“Yohoho you are not alone, Sanji-san!” Brook stood up, arms open.

“We are suuuuper family, Sanji-bro” Franky cries.

Sanji was speechless. Tears forming in his eyes but he made sure not to let it out. He realizes, he really is not alone. He has a loving family; His precious nakamas in front of him, complimenting, loving and protecting him. 

“You are too kind, Sanji.” Luffy smiled widely. 

“And that’s who you truly are, cook. A kind and strong rival I ever had. And I hope it will never change.” Zoro, who was silently observing Sanji, finally expresses himself while drinking his sake. 

Sanji was not expecting to hear that from Zoro. Everyone rarely hears Zoro voiced out his true feelings. I mean, Zoro expresses himself in a unique way. And everyone knows that.

With all those emotions bubbling up, Sanji’s tears start falling from his blue ocean eyes. He covers his face, feeling ashamed.

_ “It hurts,”  _ he thought to himself once again.

_ “I’m an idiot!”  _

It dawned on him that those compliments made him truly happy and he feels loved. 

He sobs.

“I am sorry for feeling this way.”

Then he felt a soft touch on his head; it was Luffy, his captain, placing his Strawhat on his head. And it means everything will be alright.

“Cry as much as you like, Sanji! We are always here with you no matter what!” He commented.

And everyone gathered around the counter table, comforting him and staying by his side until everything is truly alright.

  
  



End file.
